


Derrotas con perspectiva

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jared Padalecki nadie le ha llamado chiquitín desde que cumplió los diecisiete y el médico que pasaba la revisión del instituto dijo “vaya, qué altura, ¿eres bueno al baloncesto?” Era un paquete al baloncesto, quería ser actor. Con Jensen, en las mejores secuencias de Sam y Dean siente que está empezando a serlo. Hay un ritmo entre ellos, como una música de fondo. Cuando la secuencia está realmente bien escrita y todo va bien, el ritmo se vuelve música y Jared siente que le acompaña. En cada frase, en cada diálogo, ese ritmo, esa música.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrotas con perspectiva

Hay un protocolo entre ellos, unas reglas que nadie ha impuesto pero siempre se cumplen. Ocurre de la siguiente manera y siempre es igual. En público, Jared quiere hacer un chiste. Algo que Jensen no pueda superar, algo que le deje en ridículo, algo que diga “yo he ganado y tú no” y le dé material para tomarle el pelo durante semanas. Algo que haga que Jensen se ría. Jensen Ackles, “Don Deberíamos ser Profesionales y Serios, Padalecki”. Alguna vez, aunque solo fuera una vez debería perder la compostura en público y quedar mal.

 

Pero lo que invariablemente ocurre es otra cosa muy distinta.

 

Cuando Jared hace su chiste, Jensen está ahí, con una réplica perfecta, menos de un segundo después, seco y mordaz y justo en el clavo. Y al contrario que él no parece que lleve tiempo pensándolo, no parece que haya ningún propósito en su chiste. Qué rayos. Visto desde lejos y si no le escucharas no parecería que hace un chiste. Parecería Jensen, un chico educado y de buena familia teniendo una conversación interesante.   
  
Pero el chiste está ahí y Jared a veces aguanta y encuentra la contra réplica y siguen así un rato pero no importa cuánto rato pase, el final siempre es igual. Jared no puede más y le brota esa risa, esa carcajada de estruendo y gloria, felicidad infantil y cielos abiertos de Texas. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, vencido una vez más pero pensando en el siguiente chiste porque no puede ser que alguien le gane siempre, maldita sea.

 

Lo de ellos funciona así. Tú, yo, tú, yo, un partido de tenis lo llama Kim y puede que tenga razón. Jensen le lee la mente, mira en sus peores intenciones y dice “ni de coña, Jared” pero acaba accediendo, dejando que les disfracen como Lenny y Lisa para sacarse fotos y hacer el canelo. Porque ser un pringado a siete grados y con un viento que corta la cara en el culo de Canadá está bastante bien tirando a sensacional siempre que queden en ridículo juntos. Para calentarse las manos antes de su secuencia Jensen se frota las manos con fuerza y da palmadas y cuando les llaman al set dice “bueno, se acabó el recreo” y la última palmada la da contra su trasero, voceando “¡en marcha, soldado!”.  
  
Si a cambio de eso, Jared se ve obligado a tomarle el pelo no es culpa suya. Se cuela en su trailer casi de puntillas, le despierta de la siesta chillando “¡¡DIOS MÍO, FÍRMAME UN AUTOGRAFO!!” y solo para chincharle añade, “por favor, SAM!!” en voz bien alta y viendo cómo Jensen da un salto y le tira un cojín que suena a “mierda, gilipollas”.

 

Normalmente se despiertan a las cinco de la mañana y a veces ruedan de noche, con un frío hasta los huesos y sueño. Oh dios, sí, hace seis meses o más que Jared siempre tiene sueño. Los domingos duerme hasta las doce y media y después de comer, si puede, duerme tres horas más. Tirado en el sofá, con las piernas fuera porque no caben y hojas del guión arrugadas bajo la cara. Aún así el lunes tiene sueño y cuando suena el despertador esa voz interior dice “no vayas, Jared, no vayas” pero obedecer al despertador es un acto reflejo y se sienta en la cama frotándose los ojos y piensa –su primer pensamiento- que va a rodar una buena secuencia esa mañana. Y antes de eso, tiene café esperando en el set y un chófer que vendrá a buscarle y esa caja de chocolatinas en la caravana de maquillaje.   
Nota que el sueño se disuelve, piensa que el despertador de Jensen debe sonar a la misma hora y todo eso que Jared tiene que hacer con demasiado sueño encima, lo tiene que hacer con él. Con sueño y todo, cree que tiene una vida cojonuda. No se queja, lo pasa bien. Si simplemente consigue que alguna vez Jensen pierda la compostura podría ser casi perfecta.

  

Lo intenta. Al set de maquillaje cada día lo bautizan de una manera diferente. Esa mañana Jared le ha llamado “taller de chapa y pintura” y cuando Jensen se sienta para que le peinen, Jared interpreta a la peluquera de su madre en San Antonio y dice “cariño, creo que deberíamos probar un cambio de imagen, miro en tu futuro y veo… la permanente”. En el espejo, Jensen aguanta la risa y Jared apura un poco más, metiendo los dedos en su pelo para seguir con el personaje. “Veo rulos, veo rizos, veo unas extensiones y creo que veo mechas”.   
Esta ahí, está justo ahí la risa de Jensen, esperando estallar. Dice “ves un montón de cosas, maja” y Jared da un último golpe, “veo que tienes las puntas muy abiertas, cielo, ¿qué has estado haciendo, hm?” Y cuando Jensen, al fin, se ríe la función ha terminado pero le revuelve el pelo solo porque sí. No es muy largo, solo los mechones de Jensen, haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Tiene esa sensación en el estómago, de estar lleno sin haber comido y estar despierto sin haber dormido. Como si todo estuviera bien. Como si estuviera haciendo lo que debía hacer, en el sitio correcto, con la persona que hace que todo sea –en una palabra y para qué engañarse- fabuloso.

 

Las cosas progresan. A Jared no le gusta robarle frases a Sam –más que nada porque Sam no le da mucho material para robar- pero lo cierto es que las cosas escalan. Y si empiezas a llamar a tu compañero “cariño” para chincharle y eso hace que la gente se ría, él te dará una palmada en el culo. Lo que no se detiene, avanza. Jared le pide matrimonio durante el descanso de una secuencia persiguiéndole de rodillas y suplicando. Risas en el plató, “¡Jensen por favor, estoy de rodillas, dime algo!” Y el chico bueno que todas las madres quieren invitar a casa en navidad, se queda muy serio, le mira fijamente y empieza a desabrocharse el cinturón, “ya que estás de rodillas por qué no me…” y para justo ahí cuando la ayudante de producción suelta una carcajada que hace que Jensen le guiñe un ojo y diga “¡levántate, maldita sea, te he dicho mil veces que en público no!”

 

Es una progresión geométrica.

 

Un día es lunes y les da la risa en una toma porque se confunden. Un día es martes y Jensen hace su imitación de Kim diciendo “como niños, son como niños pequeños”. Un día es miércoles y Jared está nervioso porque la escena del jueves no le sale y Jensen está cansado pero dice “ven” y ensayan hasta tarde, diálogos y diálogos, párrafos y párrafos hasta que Jared se queda dormido en su sofá. Entonces es jueves y la escena sale bien pero le deja en carne viva por dentro y toman unas cervezas.   
Jensen llega con botellines a su caravana, asomando la cabeza, “hey” y Jared “hey” y se les hace tarde hablando de lo poco que se parece Canadá al sitio donde crecieron. Con cuatro cervezas, Jared empieza a sonar texano y le pesan los ojos. El viernes le dicen en maquillaje que tendrán que malpeinarle porque ha llegado tarde y van justos de tiempo. Jensen siempre está con el chiste preparado. “¿Y cómo se va a notar que va mal peinado en comparación a cómo va normalmente?” Dice que se alegra de no haber conseguido el papel de Sam, “no me quedaría tan bien el pelito de retrasado” y cuando lo dice, pasa por detrás del asiento, es él quien le revuelve el pelo. Se encuentran las miradas en el espejo, es un momento y dos sonrisas en la mirada. Algo encaja en ese encuentro en el espejo. Algo entre ellos, funciona. Es curioso dónde puedes encontrar a alguien, convertirlo en tu mejor amigo y saber que estará ahí el resto de tu vida.

 

Ese sábado tienen que rodar. Tomas nocturnas, todo el equipo está cansado. Frío nuclear y hasta los huesos, horas muertas en el Impala. Jared apoya la cabeza en su hombro, hace pucheros, pone ojos de corderito, “¿me das un beso, por fi?” y está totalmente seguro de que Jensen le dirá “aquí no, mi vida” o tal vez “dame tú un beso en el culo”. Si dice eso está bien porque le dirá “bájate los pantalones” y seguramente todo el mundo se reirá. Pero en la fracción de segundo que pasa nadie se ríe porque Jensen dice “duerme, chiquitín” y le da un beso en la frente y lo que se oye es un gran “aaawwww” de los pocos técnicos que todavía están prestando atención.

 

A Jared Padalecki nadie le ha llamado chiquitín desde que cumplió los diecisiete y el médico que pasaba la revisión del instituto dijo “vaya, qué altura, ¿eres bueno al baloncesto?” Era un paquete al baloncesto, quería ser actor. Con Jensen, en las mejores secuencias de Sam y Dean siente que está empezando a serlo. Hay un ritmo entre ellos, como una música de fondo. Cuando la secuencia está realmente bien escrita y todo va bien, el ritmo se vuelve música y Jared siente que le acompaña. En cada frase, en cada diálogo, ese ritmo, esa música.

 

Ruedan diecisiete horas al día. Es físicamente agotador pero mientras le quede energía piensa seguir chinchando y martirizando y ridiculizando a Jensen Ackles. Se lo merece por ser tan bueno, el condenado. En las secuencias le lleva de la mano sin que se note, no hay nada en él que no tenga algo de extraordinario, el muy bastardo. Después del beso en la frente, Jared consigue tenerle donde quería. Justo donde quería.   
  
Es una escena en la que Dean está tumbado y con los ojos cerrados. En la cama y sin camisa. Están esperando a que iluminen una sombra que no debería estar ahí. Jared es Sam, espera sentado en una silla del set. Se supone que es la habitación de motel número un millón. Pero son las mismas paredes de siempre, con un papel distinto, movidas, cambiadas, mil veces usadas. La energía del set es enérgica pero silenciosa. Todos trabajan, Jensen está concentrado. “Me está entrando sueño” dice y es normal, metido en la cama a las nueve de la mañana, despierto desde las cinco. Insiste, “me está entrando sueño, Sammy”. Jared ve la oportunidad servida en bandeja, “pues cierra los ojitos” dice y cuando Jensen obedece con una sonrisa casi fantasmal, se agacha suavemente y se inclina, dispuesto a darle el beso que finalmente hará que Jensen se sonroje, maldita sea, y se quede sin una buena réplica.

 

No es eso lo que pasa.

 

Lo que pasa es que Jensen nota que se inclina. Tal vez por la sombra, tal vez por el calor de su cuerpo, tal vez magia. Lo nota y se aparta pero Jared es más rápido y tiene la ventaja de estar de pie. Es un beso que todo el mundo ríe, justo como Jared quería y que a Jensen no le queda más remedio que aguantar durante unos tres segundos. Es un beso corto y sin lengua y casi inexistente. Es el beso que debería minar sus defensas y hacer que se quedara sin palabras. Pero cuando Jared se separa, Jensen se recuesta en la cama y tras un segundo en el que está seguro de que piensa “mierda de tío”, se recupera. “¿Sabes, Sammy? No quería tener que llegar a esto pero está claro que vamos a tener que empezar a pedir dos habitaciones, soy demasiado guapo hasta para mi hermano”.

 

No hay manera de ser más listo que él pero merece la pena intentarlo.

 

 

Hasta que un día.

 

Un día ocurre. Sin premeditación ni alevosía. Jared encuentra una fractura, una debilidad, un punto de ataque en el muro de defensas armadas y siempre a punto de disparar de Jensen Ackles, niño bueno de postal y actor extraordinario. Por una vez nada de escenarios en las afueras, tienen que rodar en Vancouver, aunque se supone que es Detroit. En lugar de caravana, esperan en una habitación de hotel, donde les van a maquillar y peinar y vestir. Mientras esperan a que alguien les recoja en un coche de producción, cambian de canal compulsivamente. O mejor dicho, Jared cambia de canal compulsivamente, Jensen mira las ráfagas de imágenes a toda velocidad, y se va mareando, pone una expresión de pánico y asombro, le dice “para ya, orangután” pero Jared no para hasta que le quita el mando a distancia de las manos.

 

Es eso. El momento en el que se rozan las manos. Ésa es la fractura. Ninguno quiere ceder y acaban mirándose las manos. Jared levantando los hombros, como si dijera “lo siento pero no” y Jensen mirándole fijamente, con su pantomima de hermano mayor, como si dijera “suéltalo ya”. Los dos mano sobre mano. Jensen se queda mirando despacio y de pronto:

 

\- ¿Sabes que tienes unas manos enormes? –con verdadera curiosidad.

 

\- Lo tengo todo grande, cielo.

 

Espera la contra réplica.

 

Pero no llega.

 

Jensen sigue mirando. Dedos, venas, tendones, no hay nada especial. Pero para él, es como si lo hubiera. Mira como si estuviera viendo no sé sabe qué y algo en él es vulnerable y suena a verdadero afecto cuando insiste, repite, “tienes unas manos realmente gigantes”. Jared no sabe por qué lo dice. Posiblemente porque ve la oportunidad y las palabras brotan antes de pensar en ellas.

 

\- Tú me quieres, ¿eh?  

 

Ése es. Su momento su gran, gran momento. Jensen no tiene nada que decir. Diez segundos enteros en silencio, mientras Jared dice “¡me quieres tanto! ¡Tengo que besarte!”. Jensen aparta las manos y no le mira y en la forma en la que no le mira, Jared cree ver algo que no tiene sentido. Eso –lo que sea- desaparece enseguida y Jensen es de nuevo Jensen, diciendo “cállate, anda” pero es tarde. Hace meses que es tarde. Estaba ahí, esa emoción, esa cosa que ambos acaban de descubrir.

 

Es tardísimo para no haberlo visto.

 

\- Jensen.

 

No tiene mucha experiencia hablando en serio. Pero lo intenta.

 

\- Qué –un poco asustado, un poco despistado, un poco descorazonador.

 

\- Tengo que besarte.

 

Siempre le preguntan, en todas las entrevistas desde que empezó la serie, “¿qué es lo que te da miedo a ti?” La respuesta es, Jensen Ackles y las pestañas más largas que he visto nunca y ojos verdes como el hielo y Texas, la manera en la que Jensen le hace sentir en Texas.

 

\- No tienes que

 

\- Te digo yo que sí

 

Y antes de que vuelva a decir nada lo hace. Solo un beso y no duraría mucho si Jensen no se quedara quieto y abriera un poco los labios. Son labios gruesos y femeninos pero es una lengua concisa y sombra de barba y Jared no tiene duda de a quién está besando. Como en todas las discusiones que han tenido, cuando uno se retira, el otro avanza y si chocan, _resbalan._ Cuando se le empieza a espesar la sangre, oye algo a lo lejos. Sordo y caliente, el sonido de su propio corazón. En algún momento del beso piensa que le arde la cara y luego piensa que no puede haber nada más caliente que la mano de Jensen en su nuca, forzando un ángulo distinto y más profundo, para el beso más largo y más húmedo de toda su vida. Mierda. Es lo más cerca que ha estado nunca de saber que siente una chica cuando está debajo de ti en la cama y con las piernas abiertas, embistes por primera vez dentro de su cuerpo. Mierda.

 

Cuando el coche de producción llega al hotel, suena el teléfono. Sonido de ametralladoras que les separa y está a punto de provocarle un infarto. Otro infarto, que haga juego con el infarto provocado por el beso que él mismo buscó pero luego tomó vida propia. Jensen contesta y dice “ya vamos” y tiene que sujetar un momento el auricular contra la barbilla antes de contestar, para respirar y aclararse la garganta.

 

De pronto, todo lo que Jensen hace, incluso aclararse la garganta tragando saliva es sexy. Tiene los labios besados y si una chica hubiera tenido esos labios Jared pensaría “mamadas” automáticamente porque son labios de estrella del porno y no es culpa suya haberse fijado. Están ambos callados, esperando a que alguien diga algo. No será él.

 

Es Jensen.

 

\- Eso, Padalecki es lo más tonto que has hecho en tu vida.

 

No está enfadado. Bien. Mejor.

 

\- Pues he hecho montones de tonterías.

 

Jensen asiente. Suspira, se recompone.

 

\- Eso es verdad.

 

Coge la chaqueta y dice “nos esperan”. Parece que la estrategia es actuar como si no pasara nada. Bien. Vale. Bueno o lo que sea. Tampoco es como si pudiera pensar. Camina hacia la puerta con esa palabra en la cabeza. “Progresión”. Pensando que la culpa es suya, por haber hecho un chiste veinte semanas antes. Eso es lo que les ha traído hasta aquí. En progresión. Lo triste es que se supone que quería ganar a Jensen en algo y ahora no sabe si ha vencido o fracasado y es una mierda porque así, exactamente así, es como uno empieza a enamorarse.

 

\- Eh.

 

Jensen, antes de salir por la puerta.

 

\- ¿Estás bien?

 

\- Sí –quitándole importancia. Poco convincente. Incluso para sí mismo. Es muy malo improvisando.

 

Jensen sujeta el picaporte. No lo gira. Parece más, muchísimo más sólido que él, a pesar de que tiene su resolutiva cara de pánico contenido.

 

\- ¿Estás flipando?

 

Asiente. Murmura.

 

\- Sí. Un poco. Sí.

 

Y más bajito “bastante”.

 

\- ¿Y tú?

 

Jensen se lo piensa.

 

\- Nah –miente y es lo más cerca que ha estado nunca de Dean Winchester.

 

Tanto que Jared sonríe.

 

El coche les lleva a una noche entera de “sonido, y estamos grabando” con un frío intenso. En maquillaje le dicen a Jared que tiene la piel irritada su mirada se cruza con la de Jensen. “Es que mi chico tiene la barba muy cerrada y quema cuando me besa”, una sonrisa que le sale sola, “tío, eres como Homer Simpson”. Tarda un poco pero Jensen no solo coge la broma, sino que –como siempre- le entiende a él, escondido tras la broma. “Qué puedo hacer” sonríe, “soy muy macho para ti”. Bromas. Sí. Mientras hagan lo que han hecho hasta ahora, no les puede ir mal. Quedan kilómetros de carretera que rodar y los pueden hacer juntos, como hasta ahora.

 

\- - - -

 

**Y BONUS TRACK** Jared / Jensen A petición de: aredhel4. No te he escrito spuffy pero te he escrito esto.

 

\- - - - -

 

Cuando la entrevista se termina, los recoge un coche de producción. Tienen horas por delante de ponte aquí y ponte así. Una larga sesión de fotos promocionales antes de empezar a rodar. Un poco incómodo, la verdad. A Jensen le cuesta poner esa cara que buscan los productores y los fotográfos. Esa cara de “sé tan sexy que todas las adolescentes del mundo quieran ver esta serie” pero que parezca relajado y natural. Jared también está cansado y bosteza. Uno de esos bostezos gigantescos que enseñan que no tiene empastes.

 

\- En serio, Jared. La mano. Un poco de educación.

 

Lo único que hace es chocar una rodilla con la suya, nada de chistes. Debe ser auténtico el bostezo, debe estar realmente cansado. Estira las piernas tanto como puede pero choca con el asiento delantero y busca postura como los niños que han tomado demasiado azúcar. Posiblemente porque es uno de esos niños. Ha dormido dos horas, y le ha dicho “fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, Jensen, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era mala idea salir en domingo?” Su respuesta ha sido “no soy tu madre”.

 

En el coche Jared echa la cabeza en el asiento y cierra los ojos.

 

\- Vas a salir con ojeras en las fotos.

 

\- Soy joven para tener ojeras. Y esas mujeres listas de maquillaje me pondrán precioso como un bebé.

 

Pasan casas y casas, calles y calles con cristales tintados y un chófer que no habla. Al rato, la cabeza de Jared aparece en su hombro, encuentra postura y se relaja. No sabe si está dormido. Cuando dice “no te muevas, quédate así” sabe que está despierto. Largo como un niño que ha crecido demasiado, fácil de conformar, siempre dispuesto a hacerle reír.

 

\- No, en serio- dice Jensen-, ¿qué coño haces tanto tiempo en la ducha?

 

Hace que vibre todo el coche, cuando se ríe a lo ancho y a lo largo, casi dos metros de buen humor. Despierto, de pronto.

 

\- A ti te lo voy a decir.

 

Esta vez es Jensen el que choca sus rodillas contra él.

 

\- - - - - -

                                       

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
